Pixar animation
by Charlottemokingjaycaster
Summary: Pixar Animation Academy es la escuela donde tienen que ir todos los personajes de películas animadas. Desde las princesas clasicas hasta las que se convierten en ogros. Aquí se encontraran cuatro chicos que no se habían visto desde la infancia. Multicrossover. Principalmente Jackunzel, pero tambien Mericcup. The Big Four.(primer fanfic, pasen y lean :3)
1. 1: Nueva escuela, viejos amigos

**Hola, mi primera historia aquí, soy nueva, así que acepto sugerencias.**

**Espero que les guste. **

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes no pertenecen, no hago esta historia con fines de lucro.**

Pixar animation.

-¿Estas nerviosa cariño?- pregunto la mujer de cabello castaño.

-Solo un poco madre- respondió emocionada la chica de largo cabello rubio- ¿Qué pasara si no tengo amigos?

-Solo se tu misma y veras que todo va a salir muy bien- respondió la mujer acariciándole la mejilla- Todo saldrá perfecto, y recuerda que también ahí estarán tus primas- Rapunzel solo le dio una sonrisa y comenzó a tomar sus maletas con emoción.- Te voy a extrañar mucho cariño- dijo la reina Amber dándole un abrazo a Rapunzel.

-Yo también a ti madre- Dijo Rapunzel correspondiéndole el abrazo- Dile a mi padre que estaré con ustedes para navidad- dijo tomando sus maletas.

Empezó a caminar despidiéndose de su madre con la mano y jalando sus maletas con un poco de dificultad. Cuando entro al campus vio unas altas puertas de acero pintadas de color negro en las que se leía: Pixar Academy. Se emocionó aún más cuando cruzo las puertas y observo a todos los estudiantes que se encontraban llevando sus maletas a sus respectivas habitaciones. Ella tenía que ir a la oficina de registro para que le dieran una habitación y a recoger su horario.

Trataba de ubicarse y pedir indicaciones pero nadie la escuchaba así que decidió buscar la oficina por su cuenta. Cuando Rapunzel iba caminando sintió como si algo subiera por su brazo hasta su hombro, paro bruscamente para observar que era y observo un camaleón de color verde que le sonreía.

-¡Pascal!- exclamo la chica sonriendo- tienes que esconderte, recuerda que aquí no se permiten mascotas- dijo la chica casi susurrando para que las demás personas no creyeran que estaba hablando sola. El pequeño camaleón se camuflajeo de el mismo tono de color del vestido de la chica a modo de respuesta.

Siguió tratando de encontrar la oficina de registro cuando le llamo la atención un chico que vestía unos pantalones de color negro con una sudadera de color azul marino y el cabello blanco, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención era el hecho de que el chico iba descalzo aunque estaban entrando a invierno. El chico estaba sobre un árbol sosteniendo una especie de vara de madera que terminaba en curva. Rapunzel se quedó viéndolo un momento al notar que con su mano creaba un pequeño conejo de hielo para luego soplar sobre la figura y que esta cobrara vida y empezara a saltar a su alrededor para terminar explotando encima de su cabeza y se convirtiera en una pequeña nevada sobre la cabeza del chico, este solo rio levemente y volteo a ver a Rapunzel quien al notar que fue descubierta se sonrojo levemente, el chico de cabello blanco solo le dedico una sonrisa de lado y salió volando de ahí.

Rapunzel se quedó viendo un poco más hacia donde se había ido el chico de cabello blanco y no se podía sacar de la cabeza esos intensos ojos azules. "_Me parece tan familiar-_pensó la chica_- pero, jamás olvidaría eso ojos si los hubiera visto." _No fue que reacciono hasta que pascal tiro levemente de su rubio cabello. La chica dirigió su mirada a su camaleón y este le dio una mirada divertida.

-¡Claro que no, Pascal!- casi grito Rapunzel al ver lo que estaba insinuando- es solo que nunca había visto a ningún chico que…. pudiera darle vida a algún objeto de nieve como el lo hizo- dijo tratando de buscar alguna excusa, pero el camaleón solo negó con la cabeza aun con la sonrisa en su rostro.

La chica de cabello rubio decidió ignorar al pequeño animal y continuo caminando hasta que llego a un edificio alto donde en la puerta se leía "Oficina de registro"."-_al fin la encuentro-pensó aliviada Rapunzel". _La chica comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada. Cuando entro lo primero que vio fue a una gran…¿babosa atrás de una computadora?.

-disculpa ¿Roz?- dijo Rapunzel dulcemente haciendo una mueca de extrañeza al leer su nombre en una etiqueta- ¿Dónde se tienen que registrar los alumnos de nuevo ingreso?

- Tienes que llenar este papeleo para mañana a primera hora-respondió dándole una carpeta llena de hojas, Roz sin separar su vista del computador-¿Cuál me dijiste que era tu nombre niña?-

-Rapunzel, Rapunzel Corona-

-Permítame un momento- dijo Roz tecleando algo en la computadora. Después de unos minutos volvió a dirigirle la palabra a Rapunzel- oh, parece que todos los formularios están en orden-dijo retirándole la carpeta que le acababa de dar- su horario, su habitación es la numero 20 en el edificio "J". Esta es su llave y aquí está su reglamento- dijo dándole otra carpeta(con su horario y reglamento). Rapunzel los tomo ansiosa- Bienvenida a Pixar Academy.- termino de explicar con cara inerte

oooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Rapunzel iba tan distraída observando los inmensos jardines del instituto que no se dio cuenta que iba caminando hacia una chica (que estaba leyendo un mapa tratando de llegar a algún lugar del inmenso instituto), hasta que se estrelló contra ella haciendo que esta se cayera sobre sus maletas.

-¡¿QUE RAYOS TE SUCEDE?!- Grito la chica tratando de incorporarse con el cabello cubriéndole la cara.

-Lo siento mucho, enserio- dijo tratando de ayudarle- déjame ayudarte- dijo ofreciéndole su mano para levantarse.

-no, ya hiciste much…..- dijo la chica poniéndose de pie y viendo a Rapunzel de pies a cabeza- ¿Rapunzel? ¿Rapunzel Corona?- dijo la pelirroja sorprendida.

-¿Merida?¿Merida Dunbroch?- dijo Rapunzel con voz esperanzada.

-En persona- dijo Merida abrazando a Rapunzel, quien le correspondió al instante.

-¿Qué le paso a la niña de dos coletas que siempre peleaba en el recreo porque no la dejaban jugar quemados?- dijo Rapunzel una vez que se separaron.

- Un día creció- dijo Merida con algo de nostalgia

-Cambiaste-

- ¿Y tú qué me dices?- dijo Merida haciendo un ademan con la mano a su cabello- cuando te conocí, recuerdo que lo tenías largo, pero no tan largo.

-Un día creció- dijo Rapunzel imitando el tono de voz de Merida. Ambas comenzaron a reír.

-¿Qué buscabas en el mapa?- Pregunto Rapunzel aun soltando pequeñas risitas

-Buscaba mi cabeza- Rapunzel hizo una mueca confundida- La perdería si no la trajera puesta- termino haciendo que la chica rubia soltara una risita- no, hablando enserio, buscaba mi habitación-

-¿En qué edificio está?-

-"J"- dijo Merida con los ojos en el mapa

- Ese también es mi edificio, ¿Por qué no lo buscamos juntas?

-Claro, así ya no me perderé sola-

-Mejor perderse con alguien con quien hablar, que sin nadie ¿no?- dijo Rapunzel con una sonrisa-

-Claro- dijo Merida sonriendo de lado

ooooooOOOOOOooooooo

Las dos chicas llevaban caminando por un largo tiempo hasta que por fin encontraron el edificio donde estaba su habitación. Una vez que llegaron a la puerta Merida se desplomo sobre su maleta recuperando el aire.

-Dos horas- dijo casi en un susurro

-No fue tan malo…¿o sí, Pascal?- Pregunto la chica de larga cabellera rubia al pequeño camaleón que reposaba en su hombro con una expresión de cansancio.

-No me digas que trajiste a Pascal aquí- dijo Merida acercándose a Rapunzel. La chica solo asintió con la cabeza-No conocía el lado malo de la pequeña Punzie-

-¿Punzie?-

-Sí, ¿recuerdas que ese era tu sobrenombre cuando éramos niñas y jugábamos con el niño mimado y el extraño vikingo?

-Claro, como olvidar aquellos tiempos- dijo Punzie con una sonrisa melancólica que se convirtió en una mirada triste.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Merida al notarla triste.

-Es solo que…..-comenzó Rapunzel con la mirada en el suelo y los ojos cristalinos- no dejo de pensar que fue mi culpa que Jack ya no…. Este vivo- dijo dejando resbalar unas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-No- dijo firme Merida- la culpa no fue de nadie, éramos solamente niños y nadie se imaginó que es lo podía pasar.-

- sí pero…..-empezó Rapunzel pero una chica iba saliendo del edificio a toda prisa y por accidente choco con Rapunzel. Interrumpiéndolas.-

-Disculpen, pero ¿Qué cuarto tienen?- Pregunto sin siquiera disculparse o quejarse-

-oye pero que ray…..-

-20- respondió Rapunzel interrumpiendo a Merida.

-Genial- dijo la chica indiferente- las estábamos esperando para que nos digan las reglas, son las ultimas en llegar- termino dándose media vuelta y entrando de nuevo al edificio justo por donde había salido.

-¡¿Quien se cree que es?!- dijo Merida una vez que la chica se fue.

-Tranquila Mer-le dijo Rapunzel tomando sus maletas.- mejor entremos- dijo cruzando la puerta con Merida siguiéndola.

Cuando entraron se encontraron con un grupo de unas 40 chicas alrededor de una mujer joven de cabello negro rizado, sin ni una sola arruga en la cara y con un vestido rojo de mangas con toques dorados que le llegaba a los tobillos y un cinturón del mismo color:

-Buenas tardes señoritas mi nombre es Gothel y soy su asesora de dormitorio-se presento con una cara de fastidio- Quiero acabar esto rápido así que pongan atención-dijo con voz firme- las reglas son las siguientes señoritas: nada de alcohol ni fiestas, no chicos después de las 9:00 pm ni antes de las 10:00 am, las puertas se cierran a las 11:00 pm y no quiero peleas ni objetos perdidos- dijo esto ultimo dirigiendo su mirada a la chica que había interrumpido a Rapunzel y Merida- cuando digo nada de peleas o chicos, HABLO ENSERIO- dijo haciendo énfasis en las ultimas dos palabras y señalando a la chica quien se limito a rodar los ojos y poner una cara de desagrado- ahora diré sus nombres y su habitación y se irán retirando a su habitación, en la habitación 17 están las señoritas Ariel y Aurora- una chica de baja estatura, cabello pelirrojo, con lentes y vestida con unos pantalones azules y una playera del mismo color tomo sus maletas junto con otra chica tal vez un año mayor que la anterior, de hermoso y ondulado cabello rubio y vestido rosa con un broche de una pequeña corona en el pelo, se retiraron al ascensor con sus maletas- habitación18: Astrid y Odette- la misma chica que había interrumpido a Rapunzel tomo sus cosas y se retiro al ascensor con cara de fastidio mientras que la otra chica de cabello rubio y vestido azul brillante tomo sus cosas muy tranquilamente y se retiro- habitación 19 Elsa y Anna-Rapunzel al escuchar eso nombres dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaban dos chicas con rasgos similares una era chica con dos trenzas color rojizo tomo sus maletas emocionada y corrió al ascensor mientras que la otra de cabello rubio pálido(blanco) hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de retirarse. Rapunzel la siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron.- la habitación 20 es mas grande así que la ocuparan tres personas: Rapunzel, Merida y Mavis- Las dos primeras mencionada tomaron sus cosas con algo de dificultad y se dirigieron al ascensor.

Apretaron el botón del piso donde estaba su habitación y esperaron, empezaron a hablar de cosas sin muncha importancia pero su platica no duro mas de 2 minutos, ya que el ascensor llego mas rápido de lo que esperaban. Cuando paro salieron con sus maletas y buscaron su habitación. Cuando se detuvieron frente a la habitación numero 20 se dieron cuenta de que esta ya estaba abierta así que entraron sigilosamente para ver quien había entrado cuando vieron una sombra que se dirigía hacia ellas y se detuvo a unos metros de ellas. Merida decidida avanzo y encendió la luz. La extraña criatura se cubrió la cara con las manospor el resplandor.

-Hey, ¿Qué te sucede?- dijo la extraña criatura tratando de adaptarse a la luz.

-¿Qué me sucede?, casi nos matas de un infarto y además que haces en nuestro cuarto.

-soy Mavis, su compañera- dijo extendiendo la mano como saludo

-Soy Rapunzel- dijo la chica de cabello rubio adelantándose a Merida y estrechando la mano con su nueva compañera. Cuando ella también se acostumbro a la luz logro apreciar como iba vestida un vestido liso(que podría confundirse con un camisón) de color negro, unas mallas a rayas, negras y rojas, tenia el pelo corto y grande ojos café.- y mi compañera es Merida

-Un gusto- dijo soltando su mano.- ya he escogido una cama, espero que no les importe- dijo mientras señalaba la litera de abajo

-Claro que no-respondió dulcemente Rapunzel- yo tomare la litera de arriba si no te importa- dijo dirigiéndose a Merida

-Te la regalo, yo tomare la cama individual, sabes mis problemas de claustrofobia- dijo dejándose caer en la cama individual- y una litera en un rincón no es una opción para mi.-termino señalando la litera.

-Cada una de nosotras tenemos un armario- dijo Mavis señalando el suyo y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta- dejare que se instalen- termino saliendo y cerrando la puerta a su paso.

- Por fin se fue- suspiro Merida.

-No seas tan dura con ella, solo trata de ser amigable- dijo Rapunzel organizando su ropa en el armario- mira, tenemos un balcón- dijo emocionada mientras corría a abrirlo- ven, observa la vista.- dijo arrojando al suelo la bolsa que estaba cargando y de ella vio como todo su largo cabello se revolvía en el suelo.- iré a dar un paseo, ¿vienes?

-¿Estás loca?, no pienso mover un solo musculo mas- dijo desde la cama Merida

-Ok, volveré en una media hora-dijo arrojando su cabello por el balcón y sujetando ambos lados de su cabello a modo de polea para bajar(igual que en la película cuando baja de la torre)

-Ammm..Punzie-dijo Merida al notar que todavía no cruzaba frente a ella para bajar-las escaleras están por allá- señalando la puerta

-No las necesito- y sin mas salto del balcón- Merida se levanto inmediatamente al ver lo que había echo y cuando llego al balcón la vio en el césped riéndose- volveré en una hora.- dijo despidiéndose con la mano-

-Son las 8, solo no llegues después de las 11- dijo recuperada del susto.

**Hola, esta es mi primera historia aquí…. ¿Que les pareció?.  
Háganmelo saber por reviews o por PM.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Charlotte Everdeen**


	2. 2: Conociendo nuevos compañeros

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenecen. No hago esto con fines de lucro**

**Hola espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior…. La verdad esperaba que esta historia quedara en el archivo sin que nadie la viera, pero gracias por quien se ha tomado el tiempo de leerla.**

Llevaba caminando tanto tiempo que decidió quitarse los zapatos, los cuales ahora los llevaba en la mano, trataba de recordar el camino correcto hacia su dormitorio. Tomo su celular de su bolsillo y quedo impactada al notar que eran las 10:25 rapidamente comenzó a correr por donde había llegado.

Trataba de ubicarse con cualquier edificio, pero le parecían todos iguales, hasta que vio un edifico iluminado que decía "Oficina de registro", de ahí rodeo al edificio recordando la ruta por donde había pasado esa mañana. Llevaba los zapatos abrazados a su pecho junto con su largo cabello rubio. Seguía corriendo lo más rápido que podía deseando que las puertas todavía estuvieran abiertas para cuando ella llegara. Dio una vuelta en el siguiente edificio pero no le dio el suficiente tiempo para frenar a tiempo cuando ya se había estrellado contra un chico de cabello castaño de ojos verdes que llevaba una cadena en la mano. El impacto fue tal que Rapunzel termino en el suelo de espaldas.

-Cuanto lo siento, ¿estás bien?- dijo el chico ayudándole a levantarse.

-Sí, no te preocupes, yo era la que no me fijaba por donde iba- responde ella recogiendo su cabello.- ¿qué es lo que buscas?- pregunto curiosa olvidándose de a donde tenía que llegar.

-Me creerás un lunático, pero busco un dragón- dijo jugando nerviosamente con su cabello mientras veía la cara sorprendida de la chica frente a el.

-Bu-e-no, creo que yo podr…..- no pudo acabar la frase ya que vio unos grandes ojos verdes desde la obscuridad, por instinto ella se alejó unos pasos con sigilo, pero fallo cuando con su cabello se tropezó, pero el chico fue más rápido y la tomo de la cintura antes de que tocara el suelo por segunda vez. La chica solo pudo ruborizarse y alejarse de la cercanía del cuerpo del chico. Se escuchó un rugido que debió resonar en todo el campus y la chica volvió a centrar su atención en los ojos que seguían todos sus movimientos. Rapunzel apenas respiraba con temor de que la criatura que estaba enfrente de ella se lanzara contra su cuerpo. El dragón se fue acercando con pasos sigilosos hasta que le dio un poco la luz descubriendo la cabeza del dragón quien se acerco juguetonamente a ellos- un momento…- dijo la chica acercándose al dragón

-Ten cuidado, no le gustan los extraños- dijo tratando de retenerla pero ella ya estaba a punto de tocarlo.

-Chimuelo, ¿eres tu?- dijo la chica en untono tranquilizador tocando la cabeza del dragón quien se acerco a la chica para jugar con ella

-Espera un segundo…. Nadie conocía a este dragón mas que..- dijo el chico acercándose al dragón- ¿Punzie?- pregunto el chico con una sonrisa cerca de la chica abrazada al dragón.

- ¿Hipo?- dijo la chica de cabello rubio soltando al dragón- ¿En verdad eres tu? Eres algo...ammm..diferente- dijo dudosa viéndolo de arriba abajo.

-Gracias, pero mírate tu…. Parece que ya se fue la pequeña Punzie que me ayudaba con chimuelo y vigilando que Merida no se metiera en tanto problemas- dijo riéndose al recordar como sacaban a Merida de tantos problemas. Rapunzel también se empezó a reír recordando muchas veces que Merida se metía en problemas y ella con hipo iban a ayudarla diciendo que se portaría mejor.- ¿A dónde ibas con tanta prisa?- dijo Hipo sacando a Rapunzel de sus pensamientos y sacando su celular de uno de sus bolsillos para ver la hora: 10:45.

-No puede ser…- empezó a decir la chica de cabello rubio mientras empezaba a correr hacia donde creía era su dormitorio, dejando al chico y al dragón confundidos- QUE BUENO VOLVER A VERTE, PERO SE HACE TARDE.- grito mientras corría con su cabello, zapatos y teléfono abrazados a su cuerpo.

-¡Hey! ESPERA- le gritaba Hipo cuando subió a su dragón quien emprendió vuelo para alcanzar a la chica que aunque no lo pareciera era muy veloz. Una vez que la hubieron alcanzado Hipo le ofreció su mano para que subiera y ella la tomo.- ¿A donde vas?- pregunto una vez que estuvo arriba del dragón.

-Dormitorio de chicas, edificio "J"- dijo mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos para no ver abajo.

-¿Te siguen dando miedo las alturas?- dijo con cierta nostalgia en la voz. A lo que ella respondió negando la cabeza, pero sin abrir los ojos.- Parece que la pequeña Punzie no se ha ido del todo- dijo volteando a verla- ¿o si?- la chica solamente negó con la cabeza.

ooooooOOOOOOooooooo

No tardaron mas de cinco minutos en llegar al techo del edificio "J", pero a Rapunzel le pareció que si entraba por la puerta principal parecería algo sospecho, ya que nunca la vieron salir, y si decía que salto por el balcón usando su cabello, seguro que la cambiarían a una habitación sin balcón, así que Hipo pensó que si la veian entrar por la puerta que da al techo creerían que ella ha estado en el techo todo el tiempo.

-Enserio te lo agradezco Hipo- dijo una vez que ambos bajaran del dragón-Fue un placer volver a verte- dijo abrazándolo. El chico correspondió el abrazo, pero el momento fue interrumpido por el sonido de desagrado del dragón que estaba a su lado. Ambos rieron ante la reacción del dragón.- también fue un gusto ver te a ti Chimuelo, gracias por traerme- dijo abrazando al dragón.

-Bueno creo que tenemos que irnos- dijo el chico subiéndose al dragón.- Nos vemos luego- la chica se despidió con la mano mientras veía como se alejaban.

"_Menos mal que los encontré". _Pensó la chica mientras bajaba las escaleras para llegar a su habitación. Cuando estuvo en la puerta pudo escuchar como en la única habitación en la que había ruido era la dieciocho. Rapunzel recordó que esa era la habitación donde estaban Odette y Astrid. Decidió que tal vez necesitaban un poco de ayuda así que iba en camino hacia su habitación. Cuando estaba a punto de tocar un grito la detuvo.

-Rapunzel, ¿eres tú?- escucho gritar, cuando se giro para ver quien era encontró a una chica con el pelo rojizo corriendo a abrazarla.- no puedo creerlo, ha pasado tanto tiempo- dijo la chica mientras la abrazaba

-Anna, tienes que terminar de arreglar tus cosas- escucho otra voz a lo lejos.

-¿Anna?- repitió Rapunzel mientras le correspondía el abrazo a la chica colgada de sus hombros.- si, ha pasado mucho tiempo-

-tu cabello es hermoso- dijo Anna una vez que se separaron.

-Gracias, recuerdo que siempre te gustaba cepillarlo- respondió Rapunzel recordando como su prima se pasaba horas peinando y cepillando su cabello mientras ella leía o cantaba.

-Anna- volvió a escuchar la voz. Hasta que vio a la portadora de dicha voz- oh, hola Rapunzel-

-Hola Elsa- dijo Rapunzel corriendo a abrazarla- te extrañe mucho-

-Lo mismo digo- Respondió la chica mientras correspondía el abrazo- tengo muchos libros nuevos para ti.

-¿Enserio?- dijo Rapunzel con emoción marcada en la voz- los acabo en un instante.- termino divertida.

-Te los daré mañana por la tarde- dijo con una sonrisa- es un gusto volver a verte, enserio- dijo abrazándola una vez más antes de darle una sonrisa- ¿tu habitación también está en este piso?-

-Si, de hecho somos la 20, la más grande-. Dijo señalando el camino hacia su habitación.-¡Rayos!- grito de repente- no he desempacado nada- termino con una cara de preocupación.

-Entonces te dejamos, ya que a mi y a mi hermana nos falta desempacar algunas cosas- dijo Elsa mientras volteaba a ver a Anna quien asintió antes de salir corriendo hacia su habitación.

-Las veré mañana- dijo Rapunzel despidiéndose con la mano mientras avanzaba a su habitación sin recordar a que había ido en esa dirección en primer lugar.

Una vez que llego a su habitación toco la puerta y se encontró con una diana al lado del de la puerta hacia el baño y un arco con un carcaj lleno de flechas al lado. Cuando se adentró un poco más pudo ver su maleta acomodada al lado su armario abierto vacío, pero si con ganchos listos para que colgase su ropa en ellos. Para ser sincera Rapunzel no pensó que hubiera tanto orden conociendo a Merida. Cuando se giró se dio cuenta de que la mencionada faltaba en la habitación, y Mavis estaba arreglando su cama, así que Rapunzel decidió que la mejor opción sería hacer lo mismo y también arelar su ropa en los ganchos que sobraban. Una vez que lo acabo se tiro rendida en su cama rendida viendo al techo preguntándose como serian sus compañeros al día siguiente una vez que conviviera con ellos.

-Supongo que no serán tan molestos, o eso espero yo- hablo la chica desde la litera de abajo acomodando un tipo de cortina alrededor de su cama-

-¿Disculpa?- Pregunto Rapunzel un poco extrañada ante el comentario tan repentino-

-Oh, lo siento- dijo la chica en tono de disculpa- Solo puedo hacerlo cuando alguien piensa con demasiada intensidad en algo- la cara de confusión de Rapunzel dejo en claro que no tenía idea de que estaba hablando- Perdón, por no presentarme adecuadamente hace unas horas- Dijo esto mientras Rapunzel bajaba de la litera de arriba- Soy Mavis Drácula, Heredera del Hotel Transylvania-dijo mientras le daba la mano a Rapunzel en forma de saludo. Quien la acepto un poco extrañada.-

-¿Drácula?¿El conde Drácula?- pregunto impresionada Rapunzel

-Sí, el mismo, creo que eso explicaría el por qué puedo escuchar tus pensamientos, pero por favor no lo menciones, a la gente le incomoda un poco saber que soy un vampiro-

-Wow, eso es increíble- dijo impresionada Rapunzel

-¿Qué es increíble?- ambas se giraron al escuchar la voz de Merida que acababa de salir del baño con una playera verde que le llegaba a las rodillas con un 86 escrito en color blanco-

-Lo…amm..lo mucho que te tardas en el baño- dijo Rapunzel corriendo hacia el baño dejando a la Princesa de Dumbroch confundida.

ooooooOOOOOOooooooo

Ya eran las 11:30 cuando las tres chicas se encontraban en sus respectivas camas, Merida lanzando una pelota hacia arriba y atrapándola, Mavis acomodando su cortina para que no entrara nada de luz y Rapunzel haciendo dibujos en una libreta con el símbolo de su familia.

-¿Cuál es la primera clase que les toca a ustedes?-pregunto Merida de repente. Haciendo que las dos chicas se voltearan al escuchar la pregunta.

-Química- respondieron al unísono las dos chicas desde la litera.

-A mi también- respondió Merida con una sonrisa.

-Me pregunto que tipo de compañeros tengamos.- Pregunto Mavis mirando a la luna.

-Supongo que de todo tipo.-respondió Rapunzel pensando en lo que le había pasado hoy y se dio cuenta de que no le había dicho a Merida nada sobre Hipo.- Merida, me encontré a Hipo cuando venía hacia acá- en el momento en el que menciono el nombre del chico, la princesa de Dumbroch se levanto de su cama y se apresuró a subir a la litera de su amiga.

-¿Enserio?- dijo una vez que estuvo frente a ella.

-¿Por qué tanto interés de repente?-pregunto la chica de cabello rubio con una mirada divertida.

-Es solo que no lo he visto en mucho tiempo y me gustaría volver a verlo- dijo recobrando la compostura pero sin poder borrar un ligero sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-Si tu lo dices-dijo Rapunzel con una sonrisa- puedo decirte con seguridad que esta mas alto que cuando éramos niños, por no hablar de lo guapo que esta- dijo tratando de incomodar a su amiga quien se sonrojo mas.

-Creo que iré a dormir- dijo tratando de ocultar el tono emocionado de su voz.

-Descansa- dijo Rapunzel una vez que se hubo bajado de su cama y cerrando los ojos con la esperanza de que el siguiente día resultara ser prometedor.

ooooooOOOOOOooooooo

Cuando sonó el despertador eran las 8:00 y las tres chicas comenzaron a prepararse para el duro día que les esperaba. Primer día de clase en una escuela nueva. Cuando Rapunzel se levanto de la cama comenzó a tararear una canción para iniciar su día. Entro al baño a prepararse eligiendo cuidadosamente su ropa. Cuando salió del baño llevaba una blusa de manga corta color rosa, un pantalón café claro con un sol estampado y haciendo juego con la blusa unas pequeñas plataformas del mismo color que su blusa. Busco su bolsa de cuero para poder llevarse sus libros y horario. Estaba a punto de meter todo a la bolsa, cuando se encontró con Pascal durmiendo en el fondo del bolso.

-Vamos Pascal, ya sal de ahí- dijo Rapunzel sacando al camaleón y poniéndolo en su hombro mientras este se despertaba- recuerda que tienes que esconderte-. Este como respuesta tomo el color de su cabello y se escondió en el. La chica sonrió ante la acción.

Metió todos los libros en la bolsa y también parte de su cabello, que evitaría que lo pisaran o se quedara atorado con algo. Saco su celular para revisar la hora y se dio cuenta que faltaba media hora para que empezara la clase, pero los estudiantes de tercer bimestre tienen que estar en el salón 15 minutos antes para presentarse y conocerse mejor. Así que se apresuraron a preparar lo que faltaba y una vez que estuvieron listas bajaron para encontrarse con Gothel en la puerta dándoles los buenos días a las chicas una vez que pasaron junto a ella.

Llegaron al salón en menos de 10 minutos, así que llegaron temprano, para encontrarse con un niño de anotando formulas en el pizarrón, no debería tener mas de 10 años y parecía que iba a ser su maestro por todo un semestre.

-Buenos días profesor- saludo amablemente Rapunzel al pasar junto a el.

-Buenos días señoritas, por favor tome asiento- respondió con tono amable indicándole los asientos vacíos, las mesas estaban hechas para dos personas por mesa, así que Mavis se fue a una mesa diferente, ya que Rapunzel y Merida se sentaron en una las dos.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que por la puerta las tres chicas vieron entrar a hipo y en su cara se reflejaba preocupación y extrañeza. Cuando entro Rapunzel le dio un disimulado codazo a Merida quien despego la mirada de sus cosas y miro hacia la puerta donde Hipo la veía y por un segundo sus miradas se cruzaron y todo el mundo a su alrededor pareció borroso, solamente se veian los dos y sonreían tontamente hasta que alguien le grito desde el pasillo y se rompió el contacto visual regresándolos a la realidad. Rapunzel que lo había visto solamente se reía por lo bajo hasta que se vio el chico que había llamado a hipo. Ahí estaba el mismo chico que el día anterior había captado la atención de Rapunzel, y el mismo chico que había hecho que dicha chica se sonrojara con su sonrisa. El chico vestido con una sudadera azul y pantalones café , esta vez con zapatos se acercó junto con Hipo a saludar a las dos chicas.

-Hola Rapunzel, hola Merida- dijo Hipo una vez que llego a su mesa.- Punzie, por favor cálmate después de que te diga esto, ambas- dijo en un susurro mirando a las dos chicas. Y tomando aire- Les presento a mi compañero de habitación: Jackson Overland Frost-. Dijo mientras esperaba la reacción de Rapunzel que al reconocer al chico sintió como sus ojos se cristalizaron.

-Hola, pueden llamarme Jack Frost o solamente Jack- dijo mientras extendía su mano en forma de saludo.

**Perdón por tardarme tanto, es que con exámenes y trabajos apenas tuve tiempo.**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merece otro capítulo? **

**Respondan las preguntas quiero saber que piensan. Gracias por su apoyo. Nos leemos pronto. **

**Charlotte Everdeen **


End file.
